Sprinkling irrigation is one of the water-saving irrigation techniques that are applied the most widely in the world nowadays, owing to its advantages such as high adaptability and easy mechanical operation, etc. As the major irrigation equipment that achieves water-saving irrigation, sprinkling machines have been widely applied recently. At present, there are mainly three types of sprinkling machines in China, i.e., large-size sprinkling machines, reel sprinkling machines, and medium-size or small-size sprinkling machines. Large-size sprinkling machines involve high investment and complex equipment, require imported key components, and are not adaptive to the complex and varying topographic structures and remote hilly areas in China; reel sprinkling machines involve inefficient water turbine and transmission mechanism, have poor intelligent performance that results in poor sprinkling irrigation quality, and do not meet the developing trend of water-saving agriculture; light-small sprinkling machines available in the present market are not suitable for use widely, because they have a cumbersome structure and involve high labor intensity for displacement. Furthermore, the evenness of sprinkling irrigation water distribution is an important evaluation criterion for sprinkling irrigation quality and an important parameter in the planning and design of sprinkling irrigation systems. The combination spacing between sprinkler heads and the mounting height of sprinkler heads have great influences on the evenness of sprinkling irrigation water distribution; however, the sprinkler heads on sprinkling machines available in the present market are mounted at fixed positions or difficult to displace. Therefore, it is of great significance to develop a detachable frame of light-small sprinkling machine for precise irrigation, in order to mitigate the difficulty of high labor intensity in displacement of sprinkling machines group in the industry, overcome the technical challenge of even sprinkling over different crops and different plots, and improve even distribution of sprinkling water.
At present, no relevant documentation is found after search.